


Day 23 - Blue

by CasGetYourShotgun



Series: 1Day1Newmann [23]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 1day1newmann, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Three-Sentence Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun
Summary: Ever rediscover a song and find yourself listening to it on repeat?
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Series: 1Day1Newmann [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726540
Kudos: 1





	Day 23 - Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I knew I had to do this scenario when I looked at the prompt, but there still wasn't a lot I could do with it.

"Newton, I love you, but if you don't take that damn song off repeat I'll go mad."

"But it's catchy!"

"So is athlete's foot."


End file.
